thelegendofmaavofandomcom-20200214-history
Maavo 2
Maavo 2 is a female OmniGoddess of the universe and the creator of everything imaginable. Maavo 2 is also the not-so-proud mother of the main protagonist of The Legend of Maavo-series; Maavo and the adoptive mother of Sister. Appearance Nobody knows what Maavo 2 actually looks like and it has been said, that her real body is beyond any kind of imagination and physical limits of a mortal eyes, therefore she cannot be seen in her original form. She can transform her appearance in a matter of milliseconds to anything she wants, but usually she goes with a variation of human females. Her most used form is a young very pretty woman with long light green hair, shining bright red eyes, metal armor and a red velvet cape. She has two white wings that resemble those of angels behind her ears and blue latex tank top under her armors. In front of her panties she has the Venus symbol which is also known as the female organism gender symbol. Sometimes she transforms into an old woman in a grey hooded cape. She also uses a wooden staff as a cane to take the elderly woman look even further. Other remarkable details are that she has a giant nose and her eyes are brown. Personality At the very beginning Maavo 2 was a rather kind lady, who wanted to make the universe as good as she possibly could and as fun place for everyone as possible. She created the middle layer to bring everything that was on the other layers of the universe together and create an ultimate layer. As the time went on and her "children" aka all the beings on different planets started to fight against each others and destroy everything in sight, Maavo 2 was disappointed at her creations and made it so the stars she created for light turned hot and started to destroy all life near them by burning them or freezing if they were far enough. After Maavo 2 created Ignorence from Piers' soul, which turned to pure evil and tried to break through the universe's layers, Maavo 2 got so mad that she banished Piers to hell. Since then Maavo 2 has been rather cynical towards all the mortals and evil beings and she even goes as far as looking down on her own children, cause she wants them to be independent and not rely on her help. Maavo 2 usually doesn't care about what other people do and her execuse is that she is so busy managing the universe as the OmniGoddess, even though everybody knows that she only needs one second to change things up. Maavo 2 ralely helps her children on anyone for that matter, when they are fighting against someone, but she is ready to fight whenever someone dares to challenge her. Abilities Maavo 2 is known to have unlimited powers since she is the creator of everything and she can create which ever power she wishes for immedietaly. Liferay - Maavo 2 can turn anything nonliving in to a living thing. She used this to give life to different beings when she created the middle layer. The ray can also turn anything living in to nonliving. Way of the True Powers - Maavo 2 powers up tremendously and slashes through her target with which ever sword type of weapon she is wielding. Mother Nature Calls - Maavo 2 heals all the wounds of her target and even revives from death. She has used this skill at least once when Ignorence killed Piers. Echo of the Swords - Maavo 2 summons a huge sword barrage that strikes through anything, that has a soul. Thermal Radiant Ionization Weapon - Maavo 2 creates whichever weapon she likes from omnic energy directly onto her hand. Celestialnova - Maavo 2 gathers all the stars within the middle layer of the universe and creates a celestial figure that is formed by the stars as body parts. This move also destroys every planet that are circling the stars and it destroys everything that comes in contact with it as well, except for Maavo 2 herself. She has used this attack once against Denemi when he tried to take over the Heaven Layer. Tempus Stamine - Maavo 2 can rewind time restoring everything that was destroyed within the time she rewinds, but keeping the memories as they were. Maavo 2 used this power after she had used Celestialnova to stop Denemi and destroyed the middle layer and the Heaven layer in progress. Memory Erasing Kinda Like in Men in Black - Maavo 2 erases as much memory from her target(s) as she wants. Flight - Maavo 2 warps anywhere and no gravity can affect her. She can either warp slowly which makes her look like she is flying or she can warp faster so she can reach places instantly. Eradication - Maavo 2 focuses her energy on something and instantly removes it from existence. She has never used this ability, but she has said few times, that she could if she cared enough to bother. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Maavo Characters Category:Maavo the Great Characters Category:OmniGods